The lion Warrior
by Golden Sheath
Summary: What if Rigaldo former number two of the male era of Claymores had survived and had only half awakened? what if he had successfully managed to hide from both the Organization and the creatures of the Abyss?, but more importantly what will happen when both the creatures of the abyss and the Organization both find out of his existence?


The lion warrior Chapter 1, Meany generations later...

* * *

It was a glorious hot day the sun scored like an oven over the trees, the forest and surrounding countryside was quiet but peaceful the sky was a bright blue as the day roamed peacefully on, there was a village on the downside of a hill and a the forest was on the top.

Then out of the trees of the forest a lone figure came to view he was wearing a long black cloak which was almost he his feet as he walked with a hood covering his head, he was wearing a brown shirt with buckles in the middle he had arm tape covering his wrists and long almost baggy trousers covering his legs and a belt to keep it in place. However that weren't the only thing he was carrying, on his back there was a large sheath and in that sheath he carried a certain sword, only a certain groups of warriors would have known to have carried...it was a Claymore.

The lone figure lazily sighed and pulled off his hood, he had medium to long blond hair and what looks like to be razor sharp bangs covering his forehead he looked to be in his early twenty's and had a bored look on his face, but what was most striking of him was his sparkling but lifeless silver eyes.

He was the Former number 2 of the Male era of claymores "The Lion King" Rigaldo

"Hmph" was the only thing Rigaldo could say as he looked down at the town and was about to walk away when he heard of scream for a woman coming from the town and a very...very familiar aura it was a Yoma aura.

*Sigh* Riglado dashed down the hill at inhuman speed towards the town his plan was too kill the Yoma which was threatening the town,- make sure there weren't any other Yoma in the town,- then Dash out of there before "They"showed up.

Rigaldo jumped from rooftop to rooftop at inhuman speed at an attempt to keep out human site, the town itself was quite small it was only big enough for 50+ people in it, he reached the town center from the roof of the town church and looked down on the townspeople they surrounded a Yoma who had a dead man at its feet and a little girl clenched tightly in one of its hands, the little girl was screaming out for her mama in fear but both her parents and the rest of the town were to scared to do anything about it, the Yoma let out a blood thirsty laugh as it brought down its blood socked claws on the petrified little girl, to the townspeople there could only watch as they were sure that that young girl was going to die.

Suddenly they saw what seemed to be a black-brown blur go through the Yoma then the Yoma itself exploding in half, thick purple blood gushed out of its corpse. The was a moment of disbelief on what just happened when the little girl who's life almost ended cried out and ran to hear parents who held her tightly in relief and happiness, while the rest of the town looked around in confusion on what was that black-brown blur which killed the Yoma.

Rigaldo was now on the opposite building From the church he quickly checked the crowd for any more Yoma signatures, there weren't any.

_"There aren't any more Yoma here"_ Rigaldo thought to himself as he sheathed his sword that didn't even have any Yoma blood on it and was about to leave the town when he sensed six more yoki auras coming towards the town at high speed,they were auras of Claymores four of them were average auras while the other two where powerful auras most likely single digits.

_"Damn it to hell! to think they'd have of caught up to me already?!"_

Rigaldo quickly ran out of the town trying to hide his yoki as much as possible so the other claymores that were chasing him wouldn't be able to track him, he ran at such a speed that it would be almost impossible if a Yoma,claymore, or even a awakened being to spot him.

Rigaldo kept running and running until he was certain he was clear of the claymores that where chasing him, were not following him anymore.

meanwhile back at the town the claymores had stopped there to examine the "incident" with the Yoma that only happened moments ago, after questioning the locals and now knowing what happened the leader of the group known as "phantom Miria" turned to one of the other warriors

"Well Tabitha was he here?"

"Yes captain he was here i can pick up a very faint yoki aura no doubt its his...

"Do you no know were he went?"

"The aura is to faint to follow"

..."Ok, Flora take Anna and Katy and continue the search to the south, me Tabitha and Cynthia will continue West"

"Yes Miria" was the only reply from the soft voiced Claymore as she and half the team sped off south.

minuets later Miria, Tabitha, and Cynthia also sped out of the town continuing their part of the search due west towards the countryside.

"Captain Miria why are we looking for this Rigaldo warrior anyway?" asked Cynthia

"Because he was the former number 2 and the last of the male era of warriors and we all know how unstable and volatile they were, and it was better of if they were never created at all, so that's why were here to either kill him or capture him and bring him to the Organization but if we do run into him we let the organization know of his where about's, so an appropriate force can be appointed for the job"

"Male warriors were some of the most powerful warriors the Organization had ever produced, but were prone to awaken faster due for there lust for power so the organization stopped producing them but we should try every effort at capturing Rigaldo, so when he does evanchally awaken, he'll be taken down quickly but not become another monster in this land, we owe him that much for surviving the male era" said Tabitha

"But how did he survive this long anyway?" asked Cynthia

"Hmm...I don't know...Mira? Tabitha replied

"He probably found a way to alter his yoki somehow so can last longer...allot longer but even i don't know the full details all i know is what we've been ordered find him,report him to the organisation and with a larger force capture or kill him"

"Yes Captain!" Tabitha and Cynthia both replied.

* * *

Rigaldo found himself in another town it was very late and getting very dark but the town appeared to be abandoned some time ago, he found himself a abandoned home and decided to make camp there for the night the house had a table some chairs a fire place some curtains by the windows and had a few painting and pictures around the room to bad the house was in decay, but it did provide shelter from the wind outside Rigaldo took his sheath which had his sword in off and took off his hood as well he sat down beside the fire place, it wasn't going to give him any warmth put it wasn't cold either so he didn't care, he sighed as he tilted he head back agents the wall hoping to get some glorious rare sleep but his seances were always on the lookout for any claymores that want to capture or kill him because of the "failure" he was.

Rigaldo woke up the next day, he forced his sleepy eyes open to look around seeing he was the only one in the building, he searched for any yoki signatures that were in the surrounding areas and that may be a threat to Him.

_"Hmph just the odd Yoma signature here and there and any claymore signatures that are about are to the east, west, and south...*Sigh* looks like north is my only alternative "_

Rigaldo got up let out a almighty stretch and a yawn it was rare he got any sleep since he is always on the run a decent nights rest was like a god send to him, he grabbed his claymore sword that had his own symbol on it and looked at it, the sword was his...he had been through so much with it...it was one of the oldest things on the continent yet it looked the same to him as it did when first got it all those generations ago ...Rigaldo then became lost in his thoughts he remembered the time he half awakened...

Rigaldo was sent to take down a hole horde of Yoma that was about to destroy a town during the Male era, and in which he used a little...no a significant...no allot more yoki power than he was supposed to because of the pleasure yoki gave him, as the same to all the males he shuddered at the memory of him awakening only for him to pull himself together at the final moment thus only becoming half awakened in the process, it made his strength, speed, agility, and yoki allot more powerful as if he was not powerful enough as he was already, since he was number two of the male era.

Rigaldo put his sheath with his sword in over his back, pulled his hood up and exit the building he let out a long sigh before going north towards Althpons.

* * *

Hi guys i hoped you liked they story , well the first chapter at least if you have any questions or concerns about the chapter please let me know i will be happy to answer or listen to you ... PEACE


End file.
